History of the Androids
by Sassy Swift
Summary: We know about The History of Trunks but what about the androids? They have a past too. This is my version of their lives before they became one of Dr. Gero's creations.
1. Chapter 1: The Terrible Twosome

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it!

Before you read please know that:

I made Android #18's real name be Elisa  
I made Android #17's real name be Steven  
#18's hair is long and will not get cut short until she is captured by Dr. Gero  
The two of them are runaways

Okay I guess that's all.  
Enjoy!

** History of the Androids**

Chapter 1: The Terrible Twosome

"Hey! Get back here you two!" The old man shouted. He ran from his store and onto the street where the two thieves had gone. He tried to catch up with the pair but fell back.  
"Those damn teens!" He muttered under his breath.  
The thieves turned and laughed at the old man. They continued to run.  
"Looks like we got enough money to last us a week, sis!" The dark-haired thief said to his sister.  
His sister laughed and threw her blonde hair back. "That went better than expected!" She turned to her brother. "Can we stop now? No need to continue running."  
Her brother nodded and stopped.

They walked along the busy streets of West City.  
"Where to?" The boy asked.  
The girl cocked her head from side-to-side, staring at the buildings.  
"Don't know." She replied. "Some hotel would be nice."  
He smiled and nodded in agreement. He spotted a few buildings at the end of a deserted block far from them.  
"Over there." He pointed to the buildings. They were hotels.  
The girl grinned.  
"Take your pick." The boy said.  
"The white one looks decent enough." She said.  
They walked to the deserted block and entered the hotel. The hotel seemed empty. It had a large lobby and comfortable chairs placed at every corner of the room. The blonde lounged in one of the chairs, flipping her long blonde hair away from her face as her brother checked them in.  
"Hey." Greeted the boy to the man at the desk.  
"Hi kid. Need something?" The man asked while rummaging through a pile of papers.  
"One room please."  
The man stopped looking through the clutter and stared at the boy with a raised eyebrow.  
"One room? You're a kid. Shouldn't you be going home?"  
The boy shook his head. "I wouldn't be here then would I mister?"  
The man shook his head."Sorry but no can do. No room."  
"My brother asked for a room." The blonde had gotten up from her chair to stand beside her brother. She glared at the man with a look that kills.  
"Look sweetheart, I already said no room."  
Suddenly, the girl grabbed the man's arm and slammed it on the desk. The man winced as the girl was dangerously nose-to-nose with him.  
"Never call me 'sweetheart'!" She threatened.  
She let go of him. He staggered backward into the wall, rubbing his arm.  
"Now, about that room..." The girl said.  
"I already said my answer! Go back to your home kids!"  
"You want to play the hard way, huh?" The girl said, clenched her fists.  
"Wait, Elisa, don't!" Her brother said. The girl was ready to hit the man but she stopped at her brother's command. "He's not worth it."  
The girl, Elisa, turned to the man. He had a terrified look on his face. Even his legs were shaking.  
Elisa spat on the floor. "Coward." She said to him.  
Elisa turned back to her brother. "Steven, show him."  
The boy nodded and took out the bag of money they had stole. The man's eyes widened.  
"If you had just cooperated we would have paid you. Now we are just going to take the room by force." He held out his hand. "Hand the key to the room over...unless you want my sister to beat you to a pulp."  
As the man turned to see the girl cracking her knuckled menacingly, he quivered and handed over the key to a room.  
"Thanks sir." Steven said with a devious smile.  
The two teens walked over to the elevator. Elisa turned and waved at the old man.  
"Bye." She said in a flirtatious manner. This action puzzled the man. Elisa laughed at his shocked expression. The elevator's doors opened. They stepped in and disappeared out of sight.  
The old man sighed and leaned against the wall, wiping sweat off his brow. He was so certain that he was going to get killed by that twosome. Luckily, he wasn't...yet.

As the two siblings entered their room, they gazed at it. It was very nice. The furniture was splendid and everything was neatly organized.  
Elisa stretched on the white couch as Steven walked around the room with a smirk on his face. He turned to his sister.  
"You really wanted to kill him didn't you?"  
Elisa smirked back. "I was having a bad day to begin with. He made it nerve of that jerk! Him calling me sweetheart! Nobody calls me sweetheart..."  
"At least try to restrain yourself from slaughtering, okay?" Steven said with a chuckle. He knew that his sister seemed the more murderous and blood-thirsty of the two.  
She responded, "I can't make any promises."


	2. Chapter 2: Feared

I do not own DB\Z\GT\Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB\Z\GT\Kai.

Phew! Chapter 2 is posted! Sorry it took long. Thank you to the people that read my story.

Warning: There is bad language in this chapter just so you know.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**History of the Androids**

Chapter 2: Feared

Elisa and Steven exited the hotel the next day. They walked on the busy, crowded streets toward a large building. It was a high school, _their _high school.

(They were runaways, but they still went to school.)

The high school was considered an eye sore. It was tagged all around it, the grass was unkept, and the front of the school smelled of paint of alcohol.

Elisa placed her hands on her hips as she stared up at the school.

"Look at this dump." She said with a look of disgust on her face. "I can't believe people consider this a school."

A smirk suddenly appeared on her face when she saw two teenage boys sitting at the steps of the school. Steven saw her smirk and noticed the two boys. They both recognized them.

"Go get them, sis." Steven said.

"With pleasure." She said, her smirk turning into a cocky smile.

Elisa walked briskly toward the boys. The boys were busy trying to figure out how to light the cigarette they held.

"You know," Elisa said. "They make your breath smell revolting."

The boys were startled. They glanced up at her and immediately began to whimper in fright. She was known to be a bad-ass and the majority of the students in the school were frightened by her, including these two boys.

"Elisa!" One of them stammered. "You're here!"

"You didn't think I come, did you assholes?" She said, glaring at them.

"W-we don't have it!" The other boy stammered.

"You don't?!" Elisa cracked her knuckles. "I guess you need a different way of persuation."

"We DON'T have it! We DON'T have the cash!"

"Then HOW did you get the cigarettes?"

The boys didn't answer. Elisa stepped closer to them.

"You stupid liars aren't worth any of my time. I'll just beat the crap out of you then!" She said with a snarl.

The boys yelped and ran into the school. Elisa followed them.

They ran into the noisy and crowded hallway. As the three ran around the hallway, the other people in the hallway turned to see the commotion. Elisa was now a few inches away from the two boys. They gasped as they turned around to see her reaching her hand out to grab them. They turned a corner. Elisa followed. They continued to run until they reached the end of the hall. The boys gasped and turned to see Elisa standing in front of them. The boys were cornered. As she came closer, the boys cringed and frantically pleaded for her to not hurt them.

"Don't hurt us!" One yelled.

"Please don't!" Said the other. "We'll give you double the money in...two days! I swear!"

Elisa laughed and said, "I doubt that very much."

She came closer to them. The boys backed into the wall. She laughed again before saying, "Prepare to feel pain."

She then launched at them. She kicked them, punched them, and even threw them onto the ground. They screamed and cried for mercy. Elisa only laughed. After viciously attacking the boys for a few more minutes, Elisa stopped and stepped back. The boys were bleeding from all over. They were lying in a puddle of their own blood. She smiled. She loved the sight of blood.


	3. Chapter 3: The Spilling of Blood

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 3 is posted! Thank you to the people that read my story. Special thanks to the person who calls themselves Android 18 for leaving a positive comment/review. Thank you!  
Warning: There is bad language in this chapter. Also like the chapter's title says, there is spilling of blood in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**History of the Androids**

Chapter 3: The Spilling of Blood

Elisa licked her lips as she stared down at the two unconscious boys. She smiled again. She then heard the sound of footsteps rushing toward her. She turned around to see Steven running to her.  
"You did it, sis?" He said.  
He looked down at the bodies. At cruel smile etched on his face.  
"Elisa...you're evil..." He said proudly.  
"I know...I know..." She said with a smirk.  
Then more people appeared. A whole crowd started forming. Gasps and shrieks came from the crowd. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman stepped out the crowd and walked toward Elisa. She looked livid.  
"ELISA! What the hell did you do?!" She screamed.  
"What does it look like, Mrs. Raven?" Elisa replied.  
Mrs. Raven shook her head in anger. "Elisa, you're expelled!"  
"Good!" Elisa said cheerfully to the surprise of Mrs. Raven.  
"S-same goes for you, Steven!" Mrs. Ravens stammered. "I can't have two dangerous students on my campus!"  
"Okay..." Elisa said with an evil grin. "There's just one thing I need to say before I leave." Elisa turned to the terrified students. She said, "Before I leave, remember my name. Remember the blood these two idiots I hurt spilled because of me. Me! Remember me and my brother as Elisa and Steven, The Feared and Terrible Twosome..."

"Finally, we are gone from the stupid, damned school!" Elisa whooped in glee.  
"You said it!" Steven said, nodding.  
"Now what? One more robbery to make up the amount those jackasses owed us?"  
"Nah. Maybe tomorrow. Anyway, why did you bet with those losers that we rob another bank?"  
"I thought that we can get more money that way! But, it turned out useless. We got nothing...NOTHING!" Elisa said, kicking the trash can in front of her in anger.  
"We could have shown them the bag of money as proof..." Steven whispered.  
"What's the point?! They wouldn't have given us the money anyway."  
"Whatever."  
"Let's just get back to the hotel before I get even more pissed off!"  
"Okay! Okay!" He said. He mumbled under his breath, "I don't want to be your next victim..."

They got back to the hotel later than they expected. To calm her nerves, Elisa decided to take an unexpected shopping spree. They came into the hotel carrying ten bags of clothing. Elisa walked up to the old man at the desk. When he saw her, he became terrified. Elisa slammed the bags of clothes on his desk.  
"Wash and clean them! Take care of them or you're dead!" She said. She got on the elevator. Steven followed after her leaving the old man to splutter in shock.

Lounging on the couch, Elisa had taken a nap while Steven slowly started to empty the refrigerator. After about twenty minutes being asleep, Elisa woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" Steven said, walking to the door.  
Elisa got up and walked into her bedroom to change clothes. She then remembered that she gave her clothes to the old man for him to wash.  
"Steven!" She called. She stepped out of her room. "Can you tell the old man to bring me my clothes now?"  
"Yeah...about that..." Steven said.  
"What?" She glanced down at his hands. Plastic bags that contained her clothes were in his hands. "Where'd you get that?"  
"The old man just dropped them off...and..."  
"What?" She got angry. "Spit it out, Steven!"  
"He damaged them when he was washing them."  
Elisa stood there, feeling herself boil with anger.  
"He...did...WHAT?!"  
She grabbed the plastic bags and opened them. Her clothes were stained with some purple substance. She felt angrier.  
"That son of a bitch! Oh, he is so DEAD!" Elisa yelled.  
She stomped toward the door, opened it, and slammed it behind her. Steven shook his head.  
"Leave it to Elisa to freak out over a pile of stained clothes. That old guy is as good as dead."  
That night, the old man was found dead.


	4. Chapter 4: The Street Fight

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 4 is posted! Thank you to the people that read my story.  
Warning: There is bad language in this chapter. Also this is the chapter before Steven and Elisa are captured by Dr. Gero! The androids will soon come alive and rise! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**History of the Androids**

Chapter 4: The Street Fight

The police came to investigate upon the old man's death. They suspected it was a murder. But by then, the murder had already left the hotel with her brother. Now, Elisa and Steven walk on the streets with bags in their hands as they head off toward a new place to stay.  
"You just had to kill him!" Steven complained.  
"Shut up!" Elisa snapped.  
"Your murderous and bitch side is really getting on my nerves!"  
"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Elisa yelled, kicking her brother in the leg.  
"Damn it, Elisa! You killed the man over stained clothing!"  
"He had it coming! And it was not a stupid reason!"  
"You KILLED the man!"  
"Shut UP!"  
She kicked him in the leg again.  
"Steven, if you don't keep your voice down, the whole damn town will know that I murdered a man!"  
Steven cursed under his breath and limped down the sidewalk. He purposely walked a big distance away from his sister. He turned back to look at her.  
He muttered, "You're so damn bitchy lately..."  
"You're just upset because you don't have a place to shit, eat, and sleep!" Elisa snapped back.  
Steven scowled and turned his back to her. Elisa scowled too and folded her arms.

They walked only a few blocks when they came across a crowd. They walked by and saw that the crowd was cheering and surrounding two people who were fighting against each other.  
"Awesome!" Steven cheered. "Street fighting! Finally, some blood-spilling entertainment."  
The crowd watched as the fighter with tattoos all over his arms hit his scrawny opponent. The scrawny one fell to the floor. The crowd cheered.  
"Pathetic." Elisa said.  
The crowd stopped cheering and turned to her.  
"I can do better than that." She said, crossing her arms and smirking.  
"Here that!" Said a person from the crowd. "Miss Blondie thinks she can do better."  
The crowd laughed. Elisa scowled.  
"I can do better than that oaf did!"  
"Prove it missy!" Said the man who won the fight.  
"Fine." Elisa smiled. "A hundred zenni if I win."  
"Deal!"  
"Let me join in!" Steven said. He ran to the center of the crowd and stood beside his sister.  
"Let's take this guy down!" Elisa said.  
"Yeah!" Steven said.  
At the same time, they both launched themselves at the man.

Meanwhile, in a black van a few blocks away from the street fight, an old man sensed something that caught his attention. He smiled. It was the power that he sensed that intrigued him. The power called Ki that he sensed was the one he desired to use for his new creations. He had to have that power. He smiled again as he sensed the same amount of Ki from another that was at the exact place where he sensed the first. He had what he wanted on a silver plater. His dreams of conquest were now to be known as a possibility. With this power in his own grasp, he can create his creations. With his creations he can destroy Son Goku once and for all. People will tremble when they know that he created the ones responsible for world destruction. People will know the name Dr. Gero.


	5. Chapter 5: Captured Against Their Will

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
Chapter 5 is posted! Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you to the people that read my story.  
Warning: There is bad language in this chapter. Also this is the chapter when Steven and Elisa get captured by Dr. Gero! The androids will soon come alive and rise! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**History of the Androids**

**Chapter 5: Captured Against Their Will**

Within minutes the fight was over. The man collapsed onto the floor. Elisa and Steven smirked at each other as the crowd gasped.  
"It was all too easy." Steven said.  
"It was a pathetic excuse of a fight, but anyway..." Elisa turned around and outstretched her hand to the man on the ground. He was about to grasp it to get up, but she slapped him and said, "A hundred zenni, please. Now!"

They walked down the street with a bag of money. They still had one thing on their mind.  
"Where are we going to stay?" Steven asked.  
"I don't know."  
They hadn't walked far when they can across someone who they thought might help them. An old man with a beard and clothing that had the letters R&R on them stepped out of his black van.  
"Greetings you two." He said.  
"Hi." Steven replied.  
"Need help?" The old man asked.  
"No!" Elisa scoffed. "We don't!"  
"Actually..." Steven said.  
"No!" Elisa said, kicking him in the leg.  
"Again with the kicking?!" Steven said through gritted teeth.  
"We got zenni! We can afford a place to stay!" Elisa whispered.  
"But...damn it...Elisa he might be able to help us."  
"We don't know who the hell he is!"  
"Gero." The old man said. The two teens turned to him. "Dr. Gero."  
As Elisa said, "Excuse me, why are you eavesdropping old man?" Steven asked,"Dr. Gero? The scientist?"  
"Aw...so you've heard of me." Gero said with a smile.  
"I've read about you in school before. You made the Red Ribbon Army."  
"True."  
"So...it is true." Elisa said.  
"Yes. You now know who I am and that since I am a well known scientist you would suspect that I have a good and nice place to stay and I do. So, I can let you live with me. I can help you."  
Before Elisa protested, Steven said, "Great! How much do you want?" He lifted up the bag of zenni.  
"Twenty zenni."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes. It would be enough to buy spare parts for the creations..." He muttered the last part under his breath.  
"What?" Steven asked.  
"Nothing." Gero gestured toward the van. "Shall we get going?"  
Steven nodded, but Elisa pulled his back.  
"What?!" He said.  
"I don't trust this guy."  
"Oh, come on!"  
"Let's go!"  
"No!"  
"Damn it, Steven! Let's GO!"  
"NO!"

Elisa dragged him away, but she wasn't five steps away from Gero when she felt hands pulling her and Steven into the black van.  
"HEY! Get OFF old man!" Elisa yelled.  
Gero pulled them in.  
"Help!" Steven yelled.  
"Let US GO!" Elisa demanded.  
Gero didn't let go. He shoved them in the van and closed the car door. He smiled and went to the driver's seat.  
"Damn it! Help!" Steven yelled, banging on the car door.  
"I knew that he wasn't trustworthy! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Elisa yelled, also banging on he car door.

The car started driving. The two teens continued to yell and bang on the car doors. They couldn't open the car door because they had no handle in the car only on the outside.  
"Where the hell are you taking us you son of a bitch?!" Elisa yelled at Gero.  
"You both know about my android creations, right?"  
"Damn it, Gero! Answer me!"  
Gero ignored her and said, "I need two new creations. I have plans to create my new androids, 17 and 18. You two are going to be my two new creations..."  
"WHAT?! NO!" Elisa and Steven yelled in unison.  
"Yes..." Gero laughed.  
"HELP!" The teens yelled, hoping that someone on he streets will hear them. But, no one did. As far as the people were considered Elisa and Steven were erased from the face of the Earth.

Gero demanded for them to shut up. When they didn't, he tossed a chemical weapon to them. It released gas. It caused Elisa and Steven to sleep. They awoke when they arrived at the lab...


End file.
